Mommy
by hps915
Summary: Used to be a one-shot, now more chapters. One-shots about Baby Booth/Brennan's first words.
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfic posted so don't kill me. Reviews would be fantastic.

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan had been called many things in her lifetime. Temperance, Tempe, Brennan, Bren, Dr. B, Dr. Brennan, Bones, and so many more. But she had never been called "Mommy." Until today. Well. Booth had called her "Mama Bones" before, but it wasn't the same. Today, she was Mommy.<p>

Brennan had woken up at six in the morning to the sound of her 8-month-old daughter crying. Booth had woken up too and the two of them went into Christine's room. Booth had gone towards her crib and went to pick her up when she sat down and shook her head. The next thing she did made Brennan's heart melt, well metaphorically speaking. Chrissy looked toward her mother who was standing in the doorway and said "Mommy." Clearly. Understandably.

"Bones…" Booth turned to his girlfriend," she, she said her first word."

"She did. Chrissy said her first word. She said Mommy."

"I'm going to get the camera. Stay here." Booth responded.

Brennan went toward the crib and picked her daughter up. Chrissy smiled and giggled as Brennan talked to her in baby talk, something she never let Booth see her do.

"Alrighty Bones, time for a picture." Booth had been keeping a scrapbook of all of Chrissy's first things. Including all ultrasound pictures. "Smile!" A light bulb flashed and the picture was taken. As soon as the picture was taken Chrissy began to fuss again.

"Lets get her downstairs, she's getting a little fussy. Can you get the baby food she likes and some of that cereal? I need to change her," Brennan told Booth.

"Sure thing," Booth said as he disappeared into the hallway and down the stairs.

"So, Im Mommy now?" Brennan asked her daughter as she laid her down on the changing table. "I like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after Christine uttered her first word, another came. Brennan had finished her work early and picked up Christine from daycare, so she decided to go visit Booth at the FBI building. All the way from the Jeffersonian Brennan had tried to get Chrissy to say "Daddy," but to no avail.

When Brennan arrived at the building she carried Christine up to Booth's office. Almost all the agents that knew Brennan personally stopped her and asked to see Christine. After Booth and Brennan had come to the FBI about their changed relationship status, it became popular news around the FBI, so almost everybody knew. Christine giggled and laughed at everyone that came up to her and Brennan, but Brennan quickly dismissed anyone she didn't want to speak to. Soon the girls arrived at Booth's office, but not after having a lengthy conversation with a curious, young psychologist.

Brennan walked into Booth's office to find him finishing the paperwork on their most recent case. Booth looked up from his desk to find his girlfriend and daughter standing in front of him. "Well hiya Bones," Booth said standing up and walking around his desk to give his girls a hug. "Hi baby girl," he said, dropping a kiss on Chrissy's head. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I finished early and had nothing to do so we decided to stop by."

"That was very nice. Well I'm almost finished so I'll be about two more minutes," Booth told them. Brennan waited for him while he did his work, playing little games with Christine. Booth stood and said, "Ready to go?'

"Yep!" Brennan responded. "I was thinking we could get some Thai for dinner, I have been craving it for a while." They started walking out of Booth's office and towards the elevators.

"Sounds fantastic, now let me hold my little pumpkin!"

"Booth, I've told you multiple times that Christine is not a food item."

"Just let me have this one Bones, its not like I'm going to eat her."

"Fine," Brennan said handing Chrissy over to Booth.

As soon as Booth had Chirssy secured in his arms Booth heard two words that made him so happy. Chrissy looked at him with her big blue eyes and said, "Daddy!"

Brennan hadn't heard her daughter so when Booth stopped walking beside her she looked back to find him telling their daughter to, "Say it again, say it again!"

"What? What did she say?"

"She said Daddy. She said Daddy!" Booth said louder, a second time. He handed Brennan his phone to take a picture. "Okay, now smile Christine," Booth said to his daughter.

After Brennan finished taking the picture, she said to Booth, "Alright, Booth. You got your picture, now I need my food."

"Aww Bones, did you eat lunch today?"

"Of course I did. But keeping an infant happy all day takes energy. Would you like to try breastfeeding?"

"No Bones, I wouldn't."

"Then don't criticize my appetite."

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

And their usual bickering started as the family made their way into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a usual Saturday morning in the Booth/Brennan household; everyone was sleeping in, even Christine, but their peaceful morning was interrupted by the sound of Booth's cell phone ringing. Booth woke up, groaned and reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone. "Lo'?" he answered.

"Seeley? Thank God you are okay! Why aren't you here? Parker has been worried. I said it was probably something to do with your job but he insisted I call you," Rebecca sounded worried.

"What? Oh shit! What time is it?" Booth asked, looking over at his alarm clock.

"9:30, you should have been here a half an hour ago."

"Sorry Becs, Bones and I had to stay late for a case last night and I guess we forgot to set an alarm. We will be there in 20 minutes. See you then, bye." Booth ended the conversation.

"Booooooones. Bones! Wakey wakey!"

Brennan slowly woke up and found Booth walking around the room getting dressed.

"What?"

"We forgot to get Parker."

"Shit."

"Its okay, I'm going to get him now. I didn't know if you wanted to come, you had said you wanted to yesterday."

"Yeah, I want to come."

"Okay, I'm dressed so why don't you put some clothes on and I will go get Chrissy. I think she's awake now."

"Sound good."

Ten minutes later Booth, Brennan and Christine were in the Booth's SUV. Brennan and Booth each drinking a cup of coffee and Christine holding a bottle of milk. Brennan sat in the back with Christine, trying to get her to say Parker. Ever since she had said Mommy and Daddy, Booth and Brennan had tried to get her to say other things. She hadn't wanted to say anything else, but was into making "P" sounds with her mouth so Parker seemed the logical word to try to get her to say.

"Say Parker. P- ark- er," Brennan repeated to Christine for most of the car ride.

"I give up! She won't say Parker!" Brennan said to Booth as they pulled up in front of Rebecca's house.

"Don't worry. She will get it eventually." Booth said as he stepped out of the SUV and opened the door for Brennan and Christine.

The three of them started walking up the pathway to the front door, but Parker was out of the house and running towards them before they could make their way to the door.

"Dad! Bones! Chrissy! Hi guys!" the twelve year old said as he enveloped the group in a hug.

A chorus of hellos greeted Parker before Christine said something along the lines of, "Park-rrrrrrrr."

"Did she just say Parker?" Parker asked.

"I think she did," Brennan responded.

"That's so cool!" Parker said.

"Okay! Parker, get next to Bones. Bones, give Chrissy to Parker," Booth directed as he got his phone out.

"Ugh. He's still doing this?" Parker asked Brennan.

"For everything," Brennan nodded.

Brennan handed Christine to Parker and Booth snapped the picture, then the Booth/Brennan clan started their day.


End file.
